Disasters on Delfino
by leedom111
Summary: As Mewtwo vacations on Isle Delfino, he is caught up in the mysterious events surrounding Mario's visit. Mewtwo does his best to stay caught up on the action and help out where he can while still enjoying his vacation. *warning* Extreme Cheesiness


**This is a story I wrote waaaay back in 8th grade (I'm going to be a freshman in college now, w00t!) for my Composition class. The basic idea is that Mewtwo is vacationing on Isle Delfino while the game Super Mario Sunshine takes place, and he follows Mario around through some of his adventures. It's basically un-edited, but I did change a few parts where stuff _really_ didn't flow. XD**

** Honestly it's kind of lame, but you should read it anyway. It might amuse you :D**

**Pokemon and Mario © Nintendo**

* * *

Today we find Mewtwo relaxing on an Island paradise. It's called Isle Delfino. He flew here to see if it really was as good as it sounded. It was. The peaceful setting held no indication that Mewtwo's vacation would suddenly take a turn for the unexpected. Mewtwo was looking at the palm trees when he saw something odd. He sat up suddenly. It looked like a clear blue person standing next to one of the palm trees. He was holding something that looked like a giant paint brush. It was dripping gross looking goo. He began painting the ground with the goo. Mewtwo jumped up. This couldn't be right! Mewtwo attacked him with Psychic. The man was knocked back, and once he spotted Mewtwo he dashed away.

_Who does that guy think he is?_ thought Mewtwo as he went to examine the goop. He bent down and touched it, and it got all over his hand. He wiped his hand on his leg, but it stuck to his hand. Mewtwo decided to ignore it for the moment, and concentrate on the section of goo.

Mewtwo stared hard at the goo. The center of the pool appeared to be thicker than the rest. Mewtwo began to become worried about how to get rid of the goo. All of a sudden a creature reared from the center! Mewtwo was shocked! It looked like a goo-covered Piranha Plant. But how could that be? Those plants were only found in the Mushroom Kingdom, or so he thought. Mewtwo attacked it with Psychic, but the creature was unaffected. Mewtwo attacked it with other attacks, but none of them worked. Then he had an idea. Maybe the best way to go was to fight fire with fire, or in this case, poison with poison. Mewtwo used Toxic. At first nothing happened, but then the creature began to look meaner. Teeth grew from its mouth. It grew bigger--a lot bigger--and foul smelling fumes rose from it. In a flash Mewtwo realized what he had done. He had made it poisonous, and very, very dangerous.

"Aw, shoot!!" Mewtwo yelled as the monster lunged at him. In the nick of time he had an inspiration. He needed water to get rid of it! Mewtwo used Hydro Pump. It hit the creature right in the mouth, knocking it back. It shriveled into the pile of goo, and it melted away. Mewtwo stood still, stunned by this odd turn of events. He remembered the gunk on his hand and walked over to a nearby pool of water. He stuck his hand in and the gunk washed right off. Mewtwo would have pondered this occurrence some more, but he heard the sound of a plane and flew towards the air strip to investigate.

As he flew closer he noticed a bunch of pink and orange goo on the runway.

"Oh no!" He cried, but the pilot noticed the goop and swerved to avoid it, nearly tipping the plane over. The lane's door opened, and the passengers stumbled out. Mewtwo though one of the passengers looked familiar. He looked just like the clear blue man that Mewtwo had seen just previously. He had the same shoes, overalls, nose, mustache, and hat, except he was in color. Then Mewtwo realized who he was. He was the famous Mario! His companions were Princess Peach and a whole entourage of Toads. Toads were small people with mushroom tops on their heads. One of the toads was brown and gold, quite unusual colors.

"Ah. That must be Toadsworth, the Princess's guardian," said Mewtwo to himself.

Mewtwo's attention was drawn back to Mario as Mario began walking towards the end of the runway. At the end of the runway, Mewtwo was a mechanical device.

Mewtwo tried to recall if he had seen this particular thing elsewhere. Then he remembered that it was an advanced water pump, called the FLUDD, or Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device. It was made by Gadd Science Inc. Mewtwo had once seen it while browsing a catalog. He had seen several other inventions, such as the Paint-O-Tron and the Poultergust 3000. The Paint-O-Tron had looked like any other paintbrush, but the Poultergust 3000 was something else. Its purpose was to trap ghosts using a vacuum-cleaner-like apparatus, and Luigi had once used it to defeat some ghosts that had kidnapped Mario. Mewtwo shook himself from his thoughts, but something was bothering him. The Paint-O-Tron seemed awfully familiar. He shook it off and turned his attention back to Mario. Mario had the FLUDD on his back and was racing towards the goop, spraying water at it. Mewtwo flew closer.

_I have to see this_, he thought. A creature appeared out of the goop. _Hey,_ Mewtwo recalled, _it's just like the creature that attacked me!_

It was a goopy pink Piranha Plant. Mario squirted water into its mouth and it shriveled up, exactly like the one Mewtwo had encountered. It disappeared and a golden sun-like object appeared where it had been. Mewtwo recognized it as a Shine Sprite, the source of the island's power. When they gathered in great numbers, the sun shone very brightly, one of the reasons that Isle Delfino became such a tourist destination. One could commonly see the Shine Sprites at a place called the Shine Gate located in central Delfino Plaza. With these thoughts in mind, Mewtwo turned his head towards Delfino Plaza. However, he was not prepared for what he saw next.

Shine Sprites were flying away from the Shine Gate in all directions. The imposter Mario was painting the large Shine Sprite in the Gate with thick black sludge! Mewtwo then realized why the Paint-O-Tron seemed so familiar. It was the very thing that the fake Mario was using to foul Isle Delfino! Mewtwo was astounded. Why would such a scoundrel have such an invention? Gadd Science Inc. was devoted to bettering the world, not destroying it. Perhaps the vandal had stolen it…

At that moment the imposter Mario finished his work with a sweep of his brush and leapt away into the shadows, which were rapidly darkening. The very light seemed to be fading, as if clouds had suddenly covered the sun. Mewtwo looked up, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The sun seemed to be the source of the problem, as it was much dimmer, so much so that Mewtwo could stare right into it. Mewtwo glanced down at Mario and was shocked to see him being dragged away by two Pianta policemen. Mewtwo was surprised, but soon realized what had happened. The peaceful inhabitants of Isle Delfino, the Piantas-large people with palm trees growing out of their heads-and the Nokis-who resembled hermit crabs, had mistaken Mario for that imposter! Mewtwo ground his teeth in frustration, but there was nothing he could do in the meantime. Or was there?

Mewtwo had an idea. He would try to find where the Shine Sprites were disappearing to. He was fairly sure that the cause of the chaos was the defacement of the island by the imposter Mario. Mewtwo began to fly towards the Shine Gate, but shortly decided that he had better try to help Mario first. Mewtwo learned that Mario had been locked in jail and was to be put on trial later that day. Mewtwo went to the judge to plead Mario's case. He had met Mario once at a fighting tournament, and found the short plumber to be a great hero and a nice guy in general, once one got past the thick Italian accent.

"Mario is a hero and would never do something like this," Mewtwo told him, but no matter what Mewtwo said, the judge wouldn't change his opinion. Mewtwo tried one last time.

"I've seen the criminal, and up close he looks almost nothing like Mario!" The judge looked at Mewtwo closely.

"Why are you so interested in this?" the judge asked, "I think you're working with Mario! Guards, arrest this person!"

Suddenly two policemen appeared and began dragging Mewtwo towards a cell. Mewtwo teleported outside and flew into the sky. He sighed. He was never going to help Mario that way. Mewtwo decided to see if any Shine Sprites were left, and flew off.

Wondering where to start, Mewtwo was fortunate to spot one of the last Shine Sprites left fly away. Mewtwo quickly gave pursuit. Another Sprite joined the first, and they flew to the nearby area of Bianco Hills. Suddenly they swooped low to the ground and were about to fly over a pool of goop when a gooey Piranha Plant popped out and swallowed one. The other Shine Sprite flew up and toward a windmill. On top of the windmill was a different sort of Piranha Plant. It had petals around its head, two arm-like leaves, and strangest of all, legs!

Before Mewtwo could react, it lunged at the Shine Sprite and swallowed it whole. However, it lost its balance and toppled from the top of the windmill. It began flapping its leaves. It flew back up and resumed its position on top of the windmill.

_How strange,_ thought Mewtwo _I'll go see if the villages know anything about this._ When he reached Bianco Village, it was covered in goo. A struggling Pianta was quickly sinking into some of it.

_Oh no!_ Mewtwo thought, _I've got to do something!_ Quickly Mewtwo rinsed away the goop with Water Gun, and cleaned off the goop that was covering the Pianta.

"Thanks, stranger, you saved me!" Blurted the Pianta as he offered Mewtwo a blue coin. Mewtwo accepted the Pianta's gift, although he had never seen such a thing before and wondered what it could possibly be used for.

"My name's Joe," said the Pianta, finally coming to introductions, "I'm a farmer around here."

"Nice to meet you Joe. My name is Mewtwo," Mewtwo cordially replied. He decided a quick subject change was in order. "Do you know anything about that weird creature on the windmill?"

Joe's expression changed from glee to rage. "Oooh, that, that, thing! Humph!" Grumbled Joe. Then Joe sighed and said, "That's a creature by the name of Petey Piranha. He used to be a normal Piranha Plant, a cute little thing, even, but a few days ago he got really big and started spraying this icky goo everywhere," Joe pointed to the goo, "He's been a lot of trouble."

"Well," Mewtwo replied, "thanks for the info. I'm going to go see what I can do about this problem."

"Bye!" Joe shouted as Mewtwo flew off, "and thanks for your help, Mewtwo!" Mewtwo made his way back to Delfino Plaza.

"I'll go see what's happening with Mario," Mewtwo decided, "His trial must have started by now. He flew to the court room and peered in the window. Sure enough, Mario was on trial. Mewtwo could tell that it was almost over.

"Mario is guilty!" declared the judge. Mewtwo glanced towards Peach and Toadsworth who were sitting in the front of the room. They both leapt to their feet crying, "Objection!" But the judge replied, "Objection overruled!" He continued, "As punishment, Mario is sentenced to clean up the entire island. Court adjourned!"

Princess Peach and Toadsworth looked sad and slightly worried. Mewtwo looked back at Mario. Mario looked stunned and still shocked at being arrested. Mewtwo knew that Mario would be fine.

_I hope they let him go when this is over,_ Mewtwo thought, _I am glad they did not do anything…_He shuddered, _drastic._

Mewtwo sighed. He was tired. It had been a long day and so many things had happened. Mewtwo decided that he would go and find a safe place to rest. He decided to go to Gelato Beach. That was normally a pretty quiet place. Except that things had been far from normal. Mewtwo hoped nothing odd had happened there. He started to fly away, but he remembered the blue coin. He wondered what to do with it, and he had an idea. He flew to the jail house and dropped it in the cell that had held Mario. Ahh, no one would find it there… except maybe Mario, and why would he come back there? Mewtwo felt satisfied and flew to Gelato Beach. When he arrived, he looked for a suitable platform to rest on. He finally decided on a grassy platform just north of the beach. He flew over and lay down. He soon fell asleep.


End file.
